


Meltdown

by Momo33421



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo33421/pseuds/Momo33421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is on his way to his and Sherlock's first date and has a mental breakdown.</p><p> </p><p>Very short</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meltdown

**Author's Note:**

> I have gotten a request for a sequel depicting how the date would go. If you would like that, please leave a comment below!

Fuck.

Fuck.

Duck.

Wait, no. Fuck.

Where did duck come from?

John shook his head as he sat at the red light. He had asked Sherlock out on a date, to which Sherlock said yes. Which one would assume would be great. And it was! But John really hadn't planned for that to happen and now wasn't emotionally ready at all.

The light turned green and John surged forward a little too quickly out of anxiety. 

Fuck.

Fuck.

Fuck.

He watched as all of the side road that could take him back home passed by. In his heart, though, John knew he could do that to Sherlock. John liked to think of himself as a gentleman.

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Fuck

He turned onto Sherlock's street, searching for house number 221. He sighed nervously as it came into view. He pulled up to the house and parked in front, his hand shaking. John shoved them into his pockets, making his way up to the front door. He rang the doorbell while his heart pounded in his ears. Footsteps were heard and the door opened to reveal Sherlock, smiling nervously.

Fuck.

No turning back now.


End file.
